Medusozoa
this character is part of Project Divinity, which i created. do not tamper with this page. ---- SUMMARY Medusozoa is the freak accident (thrilling success?) of attempting to combine the genetics of varying jellyfish within a SeaWing. However, this is not a Warborn character, just a generic science-born dragon. This page was/is written by Prince Atlantic; edited by Vienna. Note 01: The experiment is known to be exceptionally smart despite the intent of making it brainless with the design of a jellyfish in mind. We're still conducting tests to expose it's true level of intelligence. |} PHENOTYPE Note: In order to observe experiment 2809, you're required to have clearance from Prince Atlantic, Moonstruck, and Lady Sublime themselves. This is for security and safety purposes. (The only exceptions to this demand are the scientists behind it's creation, and a select few experiments.) Due to having the tribal genes of a SeaWing, Medusozoa is almost constantly in a tank of water. This tank is it's living chamber, with very dim lights made not to upset it's eyes. The eyes of this subject are a side effect of the combination of cuttlefish and jellyfish genetics, leaving Medusozoa to have only the ability to see light and darkness, and only some shapes along with movement. It cannot identify color, but it can still identify movement to prevent itself from being harmed most times. The snout and beak of the SeaWing experiment is smooth, as well as rounded like other SeaWings. The beak-like tip of the jaws are lacking of teeth, but there are some ivory molars further in the back of it's mouth with it's dull, pink tongue. It has a slimmer build than most previous experiments, but it isn't sickeningly slim. Despite it lacking much movement, it is capable of maneuvering itself in subtle, and slow ways, in order to avoid some attacks. The experiment completely lacks wings, as another side effect of messing too much with the genes of other animals - however, the scientists are not displeased with this side effect. They believe it gives it more freedom, even if it does prefer being in it's tank most of the time. Medusozoa has scales that deal with subtle transparency. The scales themselves are of average thickness, even if they look glassy. They have the color of a grey-blue hue with their transparency, the secondary color of it's scales being a darker shade of it. The experiment also has some silvery scales closer to it's eyes on either side of it's head. The underbelly of 2809 is white, designed to have an almost monochromatic color scheme. The webbings between it's weak, darkened teal talons are shown to be flexible with being pulled and pushed together. The webbings are tinted with the colors of cyan and light blue. This also applies to the smaller-than-average spine webs that grow from it's head down it's back and tail. Against darker areas with less lighting, these webbed parts of the body can look like a deep teal color, much like it's talons. It's abnormally placed markings and photophores are capable of glowing in varying water types. Such as salt water, freshwater, warm, and cold temperatures - they all exhibit different hues. This experiment is designed for the purpose of being invulnerable to any attacks, while still being able to attack and fend for itself. The scientists are almost there with this design, but some things still need to be worked on. The subject has light scars drawn along it's arms, near it's gills, on it's tail, and a variety of other places. This is to expose what's been injured, cut off, or slashed at in such a harmful way, normally a dragon could take weeks to recover, or not recover at all. From the zebrafish genetics, it's able to regenerate cardiac muscle. Jellyfish genes also allow it to regenerate injuries that have gone through it. However, tissue and scales around the wounded areas are displayed in a subtly distorted way, whether they're discolored or morphed strangely is due to the regenerative genes it inherited. Note 02: It's begun to exhibit it's varying glow scales, despite the gene having already resided in SeaWing blood. BEHAVIOR Medusozoa is a very interesting creature. It almost displays no emotion or way to define it's personality. Almost. There are flicks of some things that lie within it to describe it's behavior. When meeting others of his own kind (experiments) he seems to be curious. Non-judgmental until he's aware of the other's intentions. Branching off from there, it could end either well or horribly for the other experiment. If well, he's known to gently flash his photophores in delight, make sounds similar to purrs, and try to get close to the other. If a negative reaction is met, the underwater scienceborn will watch the other like it's hunting for prey. If the other shows intimidation to 2809, he fires back with hissing and threatening to poison the other. It, as of recent, shows a lack of fear to almost everything. Because of this, we presume it knows of it's purpose and capabilities. Speaking to others isn't a strong suit in Medusozoa. He's more of the introverted, observing type despite his lack of proper vision. Most times when he speaks, he only does so to Prince Atlantic, or to say brief insults to scientists, or maybe even to explain his own purpose. It's amazing that a creature built from scratch can understand so much in such a short amount of time. Not only does he understand his purpose, and his relation to a Prince, but he also frequently devises plans to threat or potentially kill other experiments if he needs to. However, these thoughts typically quickly diminish. Subject 2809 is not known to pity itself, but it simply forgets about it's largest disability. Regardless, Medusozoa is known to get all too happy when it's told it needs to try to spar again. When going through tests of durability and regeneration, it snickers and cackles at us to emphasize how "idiotic" we are for trying to kill it. It cannot be killed through normal physical ways (spear through throat, head, chest), and we're wary of trying to figure out what it'd do if it were decapitated. It takes pride in knowing it can't be killed through combat or animus touched objects that pierce through it. EDIT: Despite the tough shell that Medusozoa typically exposes to new individuals, it's begun to crack open slowly. It is capable of emotion. It does not show it to anyone it does not consider to be a close ally. It shows weakness, it is NOT cold-hearted. Note 03: The experiment had dubbed itself the name of "Medusozoa", having pointed to the name of it's animal donor when questioned about it's name. HISTORY :Subject 2809's Creation ::The project received an [[Prince Atlantic|'anonymous tribal donor']], who also proved to be one of their sponsors for the creation of 2809. He had high hopes for this experiment, and even offered to drag in an immense variety of jellyfish in order for this to work. Because of the prince's persistence, they continued this project. The goal behind Subject 2809 was to both please the prince, and create the ultimate invulnerable dragon. Of course, they were also hoping to mix in venom for other tribes instead of the trait residing in mostly (only) RainWings and SandWings. ---- :Notable Moment #1 Tests for movement since 1 draconic year. ::Movement is Subject 2809's ultimate downfall. It requires assistance if being brought to long distances, both due to lack of wings and lack of strength in it's legs. It's tail, neck, and head seem to be the only parts of it's body that can move fluidly. The tentacles protruding from the base of it's tail is shown to only be controllable in water, as the tentacles will only drag on the ground if it walks without a band to keep them up. ::However, the fact it can move at all with it's given genes is fantastic. It can move relatively well for being comprised of mostly jellyfish genes (save for tribal genetics). It moves significantly slower than most experiments, and only moves at a normal speed when in water. It's gills are capable of fluttering lightly, with it's fins being able to move upwards and downwards slightly on the back and head of the experiment. :Notable Moment #2 Tests for intelligence since 2 draconic years. ::Subject 2809 is not the most intelligent creature. It understands the basics of most items taught to it, but cannot understand or comprehend largely complex subjects. It cannot be used to problem solve, or to pester for questioning about historical content. Medusozoa exposes more intuitive properties than intellectual. ::That being stated, 2809, despite it's dulled senses, could give a solid "good or bad" feeling about something. It varies on it's mood, but it can easily detect if something is designated to try to kill it or not. Of course, this is also after a long trial period that it's capable of distinguishing threats against friends. :Notable Moment #3 Tests for vision & hearing since 2.3 draconic years. ::The experiment should've been considered failed due to the lack of senses it has from the combination of genes. It lacks a sense of smell, and can just barely see and hear poorly. However, Prince Atlantic persisted and made the situation only slightly better. ::Medusozoa is capable of seeing light, shades, movement, and shapes/objects, but cannot make out color whatsoever. It has commented that when looking at anyone or anything, it's like a blurred black and white movie. No matter how close he gets to something, it will always be blurry. Same way regarding how far away something is. We have tried to correct this issue many times, but it's never improved by much. :Notable Moment #4 Tests for regenerative properties since 5 draconic years. ::It's not a test, but other scientists who've been observing Subject 2809's feeding activity have noted that he bites off the edges to his tentacles in order to feed properly. He seems to regrow the chomped off tentacle edges (the edges are approximately 5-6 inches) within 5 to 10 minutes, also varying upon his mood. If he's delighted, it will grow quicker. For if he's enraged, nothing seems to appear injured. If he's upset or sluggish, things grow much slower. :Notable Moment #5 Tests against venom & other toxins since 8 draconic years. ::Subject 2809 has proven that it isn't proof against disease. It can still fall ill, but can fend diseases off better than most draconics. Extremely harmful viruses are treated as normal colds. It doesn't succumb to internal injuries due to the regenerative properties. If there is a cut inside of it, it will regenerate quicker than exterior injuries. This also applies to deterioration; if it begins, it will stop. The only way to kill it would be to starve it of water and burn it. ::It resists most toxins and poisonous material, but some substances it simply cannot be around, such as a variety of oils and petroleum. As stated before, it cannot smell; it likely knows to stay away from the flammable material. It also cannot handle other flammable liquids or oddly scented items like talon-polish remover, and inks from permanent markers and markers that are used on whiteboards. We're still investigating as to why it can't tolerate those liquids, whereas it can tolerate chemicals that could still destroy it internally (RainWing & SandWing venom are involved; it cannot harm 2809, as well as common chemicals like bleach). ::Common medicines still effect it. It cannot fight off the help that most medicines offer to it, but since it considers pain to be nothing, it hardly requires this. It can be put to sleep with medicine, but it's only done so if it poses a severe threat to the life of another being. This is the only experiment with invulnerability like this, and it must be kept alive. ---- :Notable Incident #1 Aquatic lessons since age 3 in draconic years. ::At some point during a moment where Atlantic and Medusozoa had gotten into a brief disagreement, Subject 2809 had lessons for Aquatic afterwards. During this lesson it displayed it's strangled version of Aquatic, speaking through the variation of it fluently. Other SeaWings may not pick it up as smoothly as some scientists did, and could likely consider it a threat if it gets released. ::During the lesson, 2809 vaguely described rather sadistic intentions against those who deny his abilities. He seems to have developed a subtle god complex because of this, despite still revealing almost nothing for a personality label. The subject then proceeded to flash it's photophores in a way that meant swears. Thankfully the scientists couldn't pick up what he was saying due to how strangled his communication was at that point. :Notable Incident #2 Unfair sparring lesson at age 6 in draconic years. ::When the subject aged to be 6 in draconic years, we attempted to pin it against a stronger opponent to see how it would fair against the other. It was such a horrible mistake. However, maybe it wasn't as horrible as it truly was - the bones of Medusozoa heal the slowest due to the solidity of them, but they still proved to heal at rapid rates against a normal draconic bone. healed in approximately an hour and a half. Smaller bones & bits of bone healed faster. :Notable Incident #3 One on one combat lessons since age 7.4 in draconic years. ::During the start of a sparring session between Subject 2809's personal opponent and himself, a scientist went to bring out a spear for the opponent. The scientist fell victim to tripping over Medusozoa's abnormally long tail. The opponent moved out of the way, but as previously stated, 2809 is not known for movement speed at all. Because of this, the spear from the scientist plunged through the forehead skull of 2809, going through the neck and fins spines from behind. ::However, from this mistake, Medusozoa merely stared at our scientist with his void-like eyes. From that, he smiled and laughed rather eerily. Subject 2809 is the only known experiment to survive and regenerate from a spear through the skull and throat - an injury in which would normally kill a draconic individual. It may not be so useless after all. :Notable Incident(?) #4 Continued regeneration tests since age 7.4 in draconic years. ::Proceeding from the previous accident, Medusozoa has been put to the test of multiple typically life-ending injuries. At one point, to display it's incredible regeneration to the sponsors and leading figures of the project, we've pinned Subject 2809 down in a damp area to prevent it from drying out. ::Medusozoa was pinned down quite literally. ::The subject had spears, knives, needles, and a variety of other items used for puncturing, through miscellaneous parts of the body. Namely, through it's skull (again), through the throat, shoulders, chest, back, forearms and hind legs, and even the tail. We allowed the objects to keep the subject pinned for no more than five (5) minutes, knowing it would only laugh and not struggle against it. It appears to enjoy showing off it's capabilities to others. Within approximately an hour and a half (or two) - considering the injuries were all puncture wounds, and there was a lot of blood loss - the wounds were healed up. We allowed the subject to roam, exposing the perfect functionality of each part of it's body (of course, while it moved slowly). Largescale injuries like that, however, leave light scarring with subtly distorted scale patterns afterwards. :Notable Incident #5 Venom tests since age 8.5 in draconic years. ::During an Aquatic lesson with a SeaWing scientist, it seems that Subject 2809 had felt provoked enough (or decided for themselves) to poison the scientist. By wrapping the large, translucent tentacles around the teacher slowly, they couldn't have known about the threat Medusozoa presented. It seems that the subject became offended by something that was said through the Aquatic. Other scientists are still trying to figure out what exactly it was. ::Being stung by Medusozoa's tentacles can result in very sharp pains, paralysis, prolonged numbness, vomiting, and even death if bad enough. The most powerful stings come from the mid points of the tentacles, the weakest venom residing closer to it's body. The edges of the tentacles that it frequently bites at are too weak to inject any poison that could harm a draconian scientist, but still harm smaller animals like varying fish species. It's tentacles are a unique mix against other jellyfish families, as it's both laced over with the venom it creates and, in the stronger areas of the tentacle, there are the microscopic needle-like stingers. These stingers puncture and inject small amounts of venom into an individual, but do not sting Medusozoa at all. They also do not become tangled within one another. Note 04: It's begun to learn Aquatic, and has been saying rather harsh comments.. We're observing this to determine if this is intentional or not. SKILLSETS & WEAKNESS STATS FOR EXPERIMENT 2809 : Speed : Stealth : Intellect : Intuition : Durability : Strength : * Speed is measured in water. It can barely do much on land. : ** Intelligence vs. Intuition; written in to note that 2809 relies more heavily on common sense/instinct. : *** Strength is measured overall. Most strength is found in it's tail (8/10). * skills ** ambush techniques; uses subtle camouflage to lure larger prey closer ** venomous stings; thanks to jellyfish genes, its stings are very painful and cause illness depending on the severity - hopefully it can sting after death ** regenerative properties; likely from zebrafish and jellyfish genetics, it can heal itself from varying injuries in a range of approximately 20 minutes to a few hours - this includes cardiac muscle ** considerably striking intelligence; severly underestimated for common knowledge and survival instincts * weaknesses ** sight ** hearing ** movement in general Note 05: Recently, we've conducted a test to see if Experiment 2809 can regenerate themselves. Test results have been proven positive, they've regenerated within the hour - the other dragon that had gone in to spar had been severely injured, however. NOTES * It displays a distressed or uncomfortable stance in tone and expression when being talked to about rebellion. * It is cautious around newcomers that it finds to be worthy of it's time. * Medusozoa may demand to see someone if the interest is high enough. * The relationship between Atlantic and Medusozoa is similar to a father-son relation. Note 06: The head scientist has claimed that this is the perfect embodiment of a soldier that we've created, and has dubbed this experiment a success. There's obviously something wrong with it. INTERACTIONS |-| In Divinity= * [[Ghost|'Experiment 1166' (Ghost)]]: Despite his typically mildly aggressive nature, he's genuinely curious about Ghost. He respects her immediately due to similar tribal genes. He doesn't appear to be intimidated by her despite knowing of her brute strength from her genes. ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Abluvion|'Experiment 1907' (Abluvion)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Papavar|'Experiment 1914' (Papavar)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Candor|'Experiment 2518' (Candor)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Eviternity|'Experiment 3166' (Eviternity)]]: Meduso doesn't expose hatred or affection towards Eviternity. He seems to get bored, but is impressed, by her almost limitless amount of knowledge. On occasion, he taunts the other with his large tail and tentacles. ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Lasher|'Experiment 4293' (Lasher)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Zelus|'Experiment 6174' (Zelus)]]: curious ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Skua|'Experiment 6549' (Skua)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Adroit|'Experiment 7613' (Adroit)]]: curious ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Vector|'Experiment 7677' (Vector)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Bristle|'Experiment 8439' (Bristle)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * Sebecus: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Breach|'Experiment 9402' (Breach)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? |-| Others= * [[Lady Sublime|'Lady Sublime']]: No comment. ᎒ Relationship: ??? * Moonstruck: No comment. ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Vienna|'Vienna']]: No comment. ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Prince Atlantic|'Atlantic']]: Medusozoa treats Atlantic unlike other scientists. Atlantic literally takes him under his wing, helping him to develop stronger muscles in his arms and legs to be able to function a little more normally. ᎒ Relationship: Possibly Positive * [[n/a|'n/a']]: text ᎒ Relationship: ??? Note 07: It played us. It's somehow capable of manipulating the others, and had gotten out of the cell it'd been residing in. We need to find it as soon as possible. IMAGES File:A6FF2D14-9A7C-484F-9D45-9EA0F3A9D639.png|without glowy 5512F544-1DA3-41EE-9D8B-5BB27355180C.jpeg|from april 1st of 2019 i think original template created by [[User:DigitalJackal|'DigitalJackal']] Category:SeaWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content